This application relates to the art of work-piece feed channels and, more particularly, to such feed channels into which workpieces are dropped from above. The invention relates to means for smoothly lowering workpieces into the feed channel for minimizing any noise associated with dropping of the workpiece into the channel. Although the invention is particularly applicable to feed channels of the type described, it will be appreciated that certain aspects of the present invention may be used in other workpiece handling apparatus.
Elongated cylindrical workpieces, such as rods, pipes and wire, are commonly fed longitudinally through peeling or straightening machines. During feeding of such workpieces through the peeling or straightening machine, the workpiece is supported in a feed channel which is substantially circumferentially continuous to surround the workpiece. The workpiece is rotated about its longitudinal axis and moved longitudinally from the feed channel through the peeling or straightening machine.
In apparatus of the type described, a workpiece is commonly dropped from above down into the feed channel which can be opened and closed for respectively receiving a new workpiece and then feeding same longitudinally. Dropping metal workpieces of the type described down into the feed channel through a relatively great distance produces very loud noises which are objectionable in modern manufacturing facilities. Mechanical devices have been developed for smoothly lowering the workpieces into the feed channel and thereby reducing the noise. However, the mechanical devices for smoothly lowering the workpieces are very expensive to manufacture and maintain, and the controls for such devices further increases the costs.